Altaroth Queen
The Altaroth Queen is a monster first introduced in Monster Hunter Frontier: New World 2.0. She is the queen of the Altaroth and is the Flagship Monster of 2.0. Physiology Her face resembles the other Atlaroths yet she has a small red object on her head that looks like a crown. Her abdomen is much larger and longer than any near Atlaroth, making her look similar to a giant termite queen. The Altaroth Queen has grey eyes, green-brown legs, and a color scheme just like the Altaroth. Her joints and openings will change color depending on the aliment she is using. Habitat The Altaroth Queen has been only seen deep in the depths of the Neopteron Hive. Attacks and Moves Low Rank and High Rank She shares attacks with Altaroth. Abdomen Swing: The Altaroth Queen will drag her abdomen on the ground and swing it to send hunters behind her away from her. After swing her abdomen, she will drag her abdomen back, leaving her open to attacks. Queen's Scent: She will slam her abdomen on the ground before spraying a pheromone on her body that attracts her guards. As this scent spreads around her, she will attract six large Altaroth to the area. Paralyzing Bite: Now when she bites forward, like the Altaroth, she will instantly paralysis any nearby hunters. Extract Defense: The Altaroth Queen will walk to a mushroom patch, poison puddle, slime puddle, etc. in order to absorb the substance. As she begins to absorb the substances, her abdomen will begin to slowly grow to a huge size as whatever the substance is begins to drip from the stinger of her abdomen. After absorbing the substance, she will swing her abdomen to the left and spray the substance as she drags it back behind her. The swing of the abdomen can cause either Paralysis(Yellow), Elemental Down(Black), Defense Down(White-Brown), Poison(Purple), Sleep(Light Blue), Fireblight(Yellowish-Orange), and or Slimeblight(Green) depending on the substance she has absorbed. Stinger Stabs: The Altaroth Queen will take a few steps forward before raising her abdomen up, having her stinger pointing downwards toward the ground. She will proceed to sting her stinger into the ground while releasing some of her collected extracts with each sting. She will stab into the ground five times before she lowers her stinger back on the ground and fights normally again. This attack can cause either Paralysis(Yellow), Elemental Down(Black), Defense Down(White-Brown), Poison(Purple), Sleep(Light Blue), Fireblight(Yellowish-Orange), and or Slimeblight(Green) depending on the substance she has absorbed while the stinger itself can cause Elemental Down. Altaroth Lift: She will release pheromones into the air before a large number of small Altaroth appear under her before picking her up and bring her to the next zone. As she is being carried to the next zone, two Altaroth will crawl onto her back before shooting an acid at hunters in attempt to protect their queen while they carry her away. The two Altaroth cause Defense Down if hunters are hit with their acidic globs. Acidic Egg: She will summon six Altaroth around her before laying a huge acidic egg on top of them. She will than send them forward towards one random hunter before they follow that one hunter with the egg. The Altaroth will follow the hunter and will stop before one of them raise their stinger. That Altaroth will sting the egg, causing the egg to explode. The egg's explosion has a wide radius around it and causes Defense Down. Scent Tagging: She will open her mandibles and begin to shoot a stream of pheromones on the ground in front of her. After spraying the pheromones on the ground, a whole bunch of Altaroth will charge aggressively over where the spray was at. If hunters are on top of where the pheromones are at, the Altaroth will grab the hunter and pull the hunter to the other zone without any resistance as well as deal small bits of damage to the hunter as well. After bring a hunter to another zone, the Altaroth will throw the hunter over before splitting up and moving on back to the deep hollows of the nest. Aliment Breath: The Altaroth Queen will look at a hunter and back up before spraying a burst of extracts from her mandibles. This attack can cause either Paralysis(Yellow), Elemental Down(Black), Defense Down(White-Brown), Poison(Purple), Sleep(Light Blue), Fireblight(Yellowish-Orange), and or Slimeblight(Green) depending on the substance she has absorbed. Extract Release: She will raise her abdomen before slamming it on the ground violently, making the extracts spray from her stinger as she slowly turns the stinger towards the hunters. Once she fires all the extracts from her abdomen, her abdomen will be long and deflated until she absorbs something else. G-Rank In G-Rank, the Altaroth Queen are noticeably smaller and strangely have large wings. They are also noticeably faster, stronger, and a bit more dangerous. Mixed Extracts: In G-Rank, the Altaroth Queen is known to combine two extracts at once in order to better defend herself from attacks. She has three known combinations: Sleep-Slimeblight(White-Green Mixed Together), Paralysis-Poison(Yellow-Purple Mixed Together), and Fireblight-Defense Down(Orange-Red Mixed Together). Flight of the Queen: Do the Altaroth Queen's size in G-Rank, they can actually fly in G-Rank and attack foes from the air. She also noticeably shares some attacks with the Vespoid Queen. Diving Bite: She will dive down towards a hunter and bite forward in an attempt to paralyze a hunter. This attack causes Paralysis. Acidic Egg Bombs: As she flies, her stinger will begin to drip a watery substance before she begins to shoot the eggs as projectiles at hunters like mini-time bombs. She will fire five eggs from abdomen before she continues to fly in the air normally while choosing her next victim. This attack causes Defense Down and another status depending on the extracts she has. Dripping Abdomen: When enraged, her abdomen will begin to rapidly drip whatever extract she has on the ground, making small droplets for hunters to walk in. These droplets can cause a number of aliments depending on the extracts she has. Gust: While walking on the ground, she will occasionally flap her wings in order to push hunters away from her by using wind. Extract Spray: She will fly downwards and spray an extract at a hunter in similar fashion to the Vespoid Queen. Armor Blademaster Set *Fire -80 *Water -75 *Ice -50 *Thunder +70 *Dragon +90 Skills: Razor Sharp, Status Attack +3, Mushromancer, and Double Poison. Gunner Set *Fire -75 *Water -70 *Ice -45 *Thunder +75 *Dragon +95 Skills: Status Attack +3, Mushromancer, and Double Poison. Notes *The Altaroth Queen found in both Low Rank and High Rank are older queens while the Altaroth Queen found in G-Rank are younger queens. *The whole Neopteron Hive is a nest ruled by multiple Altaroth Queen spread out throughout some parts of the Everwood and Sunken Hollow. *Her concept is heavily based on some points in the Metroid Series combined with Ants and Termites. *The Altaroth Queen and Altaroth have a predator known for sucking the extracts right out of them. *Occasionally, Barroth will team up in attempt to try to kill a Altaroth Queen. Category:Monster Creation Category:Neopteron Category:BannedLagiacrus